Harry potter: Gender Bent
by Type Write and Read
Summary: Harry spaces out and does something he might regret. Slightly spoils book 6 if you think about it.


"Lord Voldemort," said a small voice rat like voice. A small stout figure entered the large darkened room lightened by a small-lit fire. "What is it Wormtail?" a voice screeched. As soon as those words were spoken the stout man named Wormtail came into the light projected by the cozy fire. "The potion you wanted has been made and tested," Wormtail almost literally spat out, as if the fire was pleased or angry (which ever one) it grew bigger and turned a slight shade of blue. Aside from the fire, on the closest wall rested a chair. The chair was magnificent, yet if you had seen it yourself you would fear it, and it should go double for the person sitting on it. The chair was bordered with silver snakes and cushioned with dark green cushions; it was bearing Slytherin colors, the person sitting on it bore the name of Voldemort the name that brought fear to everyone in the wizarding world. Everyone except his allies and servants (they showed slighter fear and a bit more respect.) Wormtail glanced at the grey hands clenching the chair's silver armrests, "**Wormtail!**" Voldemort yelled. Wormtail expected this was for staring at his deformed old hands but instead it was something completely different. "Fetch Severus." Voldemort whispered, Wormtail gave an inquisitive look, "He only can use the potion on Harry, he's the only one…get me Snape!" and the stout man named Wormtail nodded, and the fire died down, and the room went dim, and the rest remains to be told. Severus Snape was enjoying the rest of his summer, which turns out to be only a few days. Nonetheless Snape wanted to relax, he was of course a professor for a Boarding School like school for wizards and witches, this was all that you could hope for in means of relaxation if you were Snape. When Severus was enjoying his early dinner an exhausted Wormtail entered the dining room. "Severus, he summons you." He panted, he had clearly ran a far (or small) distance, "He sounds urgent, best not to keep him waiting." Snape did not like Wormtail telling him to hasten, especially when it was during his planned leisure time, "do not worry rat, I'll be moving quickly," he snapped harshly getting a cloak and putting it on, abandoning the dishes. "Oh yes, and be a good servant, do the dishes will you?" he said as he opened the door, caught Wormtail mutter a curse (not like a spell, just the muggle type), and walked out the door, not shutting it. Snape had come back late, not liking the fact that all his time was wasted listening to a powerful wizard telling him how important it is to make sure a potion spills into a goblet was not how he was planning on doing that evening. Snape sighed and went to his bedroom, turned off the lights and went to sleep.Harry woke up, he was amused that it wasn't his usual bed, it was one of the ones in The Burrow, the Weasely house that Harry considered to be one of the greatest houses he'd ever been in. Harry got out of bed, put on his clothes and rushed downstairs, he had been waiting for this day since the day he got off the Hogwarts Express, it was the day he got back onto it. "Hey Ron," Harry said entering the dining room for the quick breakfast Mrs. Weasely had prepared for the family and guests, "Hermione up yet?" Hermione had been staying at the Burrow for a while too, but was kind of sleepy lately. "No, and it's about nine o clock already." Ron muttered a response, glancing at his watch. Harry had felt the excuse to say 'blimey' but resisted the urge. "Usually she'd be up and about, but lately…" Ron said with a bit more energy but was interrupted by Harry, "I know Ron." There was an awkward silence, but it managed to pass when Hermione entered the room, "Hey," Hermione muttered and hit the table. The trio decided to pass the time by making pointless conversation, until it was finally time to get on the train. The train ride passed on quick, before the three knew it they were at the great hall, eating, Professor Snape seemed…off, especially since he was always glancing at Harry. Harry grabbed a jug of juice and poured it in his glass. This was Snape's chance; he excused himself from the staff table and walked over to Harry, "Professor sir, why are you staring at me?" Harry asked. Snape glanced at Harry one more time, it was a stupid plan anyways, he thought. "Potter," Snape said trying to look for a good reason. "Harry, I'm sorry." Harry raised one eyebrow, Ron gaped, and Hermione nearly fainted. "Harry, please drink this." Harry smelt it, put it in his glass, and drank it. Snape was dumbfounded, it actually worked, the stupid boy drank the potion, he smirked and walked off. "Harry," Hermione said looking at the label of the tube, "I can't believe you just did that!" Harry had no idea what he had just done. "Hermione?" Harry slightly asked, "Did I just do something completely irrational I might regret?" already knowing the answer he snatched the beaker from Hermione's hand and fainted himself.Snape chuckled a bit, knowing Harry's reaction, things will go by a lot less fast with a problem on Harry's hand, he guessed using that gender changing potion wasn't a bad plan after all."Harry?" Ron asked as Harry opened his eyes,

"What happened?" Harry put on his glasses.

"You kind of caused a seen," said Ron kind of bluntly, "we pulled you out though, saved you from a lot of laughing."

"No one noticed Ron," Hermione corrected, "quit fooling around!"

"So I'm still a boy?" Harry asked with hope.

"Well…for now." Said Hermione from the other end of the room, she was focusing on a book. Harry wondered what she meant by 'for now' but he was thankful.

"I still can't believe you fell for such a stupid trick!" Hermione spoke with an angry tone.

"Okay so it was stupid." Harry affirmed.

"Stupid? Harry! Snape just told you too drink something and you did it with out question!" Ron said; he was almost as angry as Hermione.

Harry got up feeling like the conversation was over, he noticed he was in the common room and the trio was the only people there. "So how long then?" Harry took his chances, "It was an uncommon potion, it might be in a week or two." Hermione said slightly unsure, "Or in hours."

Snape was pretty pleased; the Dark Lord had made a pretty decent plan. Although it was

Hard to hold back the immediate transformation, he was the potions master, but wait a minute he did label the potion right? 'Oh well' he thought to himself, 'At least Potter drank the thing.' Still dumbfounded that a stupid 'I'm sorry,' and 'drink this' would work on the boy who defeated his master numerous times would really work.

The trio had been studying the potion's duration, but Ron and Hermione tried keeping they're distance. Then Harry felt his stomach lurch, he immediately raced to the bathroom mirror, it was starting. "I'm going to be a minute." Harry said, but it wasn't his voice, it was higher pitched. "Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, but then she realized, "has it happened?" Harry could answer that, "…yes." Ron looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Ron, Harry looked at the mirror, and then Harry shrieked, he was expecting this but it still came as a shock. Hermione had found the time the potion takes to wear off, "Harry…I hope you like your new gender..."


End file.
